Yuuma Oozora
is of the Changemen. Biography Changeman Former Earth Defense Force army officer. Expert in the building and constructions of mechanisms, able to design such classified weapons as the Bomb Ball used by Hiryuu. Loves food, even stopping in the middle of his army training for a quick bite. Smart-aleck and comedic. As the youngest male member of the team, often doesn't care for the nagging of superiors. His wish is to open a pork-cutlet (tonkatsu) shop once he's finished with the Dengeki Sentai, stealing an alien crystal to use as finances, only to be arrested by military police. He is also tone-deaf, making him the worst singer in rec-time history of the Earth Defense Force. His youthful outlook on life helps him bond with various lifeforms that go ignored and children. Yuma once suffered a breakdown during the time the Changeman's powers were briefly lost. As ChangePegasus, he is armed with the Change Sword and Pegasus Zooka, which becomes the bottom piece of Power Bazooka that reduces the shock and force of firing. His incredible physical strength is his unique attribute, often teaming up with strongman Griffen for strategic attacks. Pilots Landchanger 3 with Phoenix. Turboranger .]] Yuma and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Change Pegasus is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Yuma fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The ChangePegasus powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Yuma and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Yuma, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger ChangePegasus appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Yuuma joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Legendary Team, where he partnered with OhYellow and GoggleBlack in a three-way match against GoGreen, Yellow Racer, and Bouken Silver of Vehicle Team. His team lost the match and thus were eliminated from the competition. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yuuma Oozora/Change Pegasus: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base ChangePegasus is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars ChangePegasus appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Dengeki Sentai Changeman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Changeman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars ChangePegasus Mecha *Shuttlebase (shared with Dragon, Griffon, Mermaid, and Phoenix) *Landchanger 3 (shared with Phoenix) Arsenal *Change Brace *Change Sword *Pegasus-Zooka *Auto Changer *Jet Skis Special Moves *'Pegasus Attack': ChangePegsasus dashes forward at an enemy with Earth Force to attack. *'Pegasus Lightning Spark': ChangePegasus manifests a large version of his crest, the pegasus, empowered with lightning to attack foes. Ranger Key The is Yuma Ozora's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The ChangePegasus Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as ChangePegasus. *Alongside Marvelous, Luka, and Ahim, as they became the Changemen, using their signature attacks against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. *When the Gokaigers became the Changemen while fighting against the Ugatz in Gunman World. They used their respective mythical beast attacks to finish them off. The Changeman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Changemen fired their Power Bazooka alongside the Flashmen, Maskmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Yuuma received his key and became ChangePegasus once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuma Ozora is portrayed by Shiro Izumi. As Change Pegasus, his suit actor was Tsutomu Kitagawa. Etymology *His surname can be translated to "Great Sky" and his given name into "Courageous Horse". Notes *Shirou Izumi would later play Burai (DragonRanger) in Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and the lead human character in Super Sentai World (and Kamen Rider World). *He is the first Blue Ranger to have a Winged Horse motif, the second being Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (TenmaRanger) of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See also *Yamato Tribe Knight Burai - DragonRanger of Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. He's played by the same actor. External links *Change Pegasus at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Change Pegasus at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Changemen Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Earth Defense Force